Inuyasha's Most Difficult Decision
by shanzipanz
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome got into another fight! So what's new? Nothing, until Kagome doesn't come back. She says she's only leaving for a day, but is gone for almost five! What happened to Kagome? InuKag [ONESHOT]slight fluff and slight Kikyo bashing.Plz R&R!


Hi Everyone! This is the new and improved version of my old story! I made it better! OK This is my very first fic so plz be nice! O and there is slight fluff and slight Kikyo bashing. O and sorry if the characters are out of character. I like them this way so that's how they will be for my story! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok anyhho I hope you enjoy my story!

**Note: I do not own Inuyasha. Unfortunately!**

* * *

Inuyasha's Most Difficult Decision

"See you tomorrow Inuyasha".

"Keh, Bye". Kagome jumped through the well back to her own time. Inuyasha huffed and thought "Why does she have to take those damn 'test' things anyway"! He slowly started back towards Lady Kaede's village where Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were staying. "We should be looking for the shikon shards, not taking tests". He huffed again and tried to remember what Kagome said a test was. He thought for a minute then just forgot about it. "I can just ask Kagome later". He soon approached the village, even when he was walking it only took him a couple minutes. Shippo pounced on Inuyasha as soon as he got into the village.

"When is Kagome coming back?" yelled Shippo.

"Tomorrow" said Inuyasha irritably as he threw Shippo off him.

"Is she taking one of those tests again?" asked Sango.

"Yes" said Inuyasha, even more irritably.

"So, she'll be back tomorrow?" Miroku asked.

"YES!" yelled Inuyasha

"Inuyasha are you mad about not being able to find more shikon shards or are you mad about what happened between Kagome and Kouga?" asked Shippo. "KLUNK"! "OWWWWW what was that for"!

"I think Inuyasha doesn't want to talk anymore" said Miroku. Inuyasha walked past all of them and tried to ignore their whispering. He went to his usual tree just outside the village and climbed up into it.

"I think Inuyasha is upset about what Kouga and Kagome did" said Shippo in an 'I know everything' kind of voice.

"He might be, knowing Inuyasha if he was angry about finding more shards he would defiantly be complaining to us about it" said Miroku.

"When it comes to Kagome he is usually more to himself" said Sango

"Exactly my point Sango" said Miroku.

"Well, Inuyasha is stupid sometimes, if he loves Kagome why doesn't he say something?" asked Shippo. "I mean Miroku always makes it clear when he finds a girl he likes". Miroku smiled and Sango gave him a stern look. He immediately stopped. "Inuyasha made it clear that he loves Kikyo" said Shippo.

"Yes even though Inuyasha knows Kikyo isn't really alive or real" said Sango. "Inuyasha should just pick Kagome, she's real and alive" said Shippo.

"I don't know if I can agree. If it weren't for Naraku, Kikyo and Inuyasha would still be together. Rightfully Inuyasha owes his love to Kikyo" said Miroku.

"Yeah, but Kikyo was then, Kagome is here now Inuyasha should be nicer to her" complained Shippo.

Inuyasha lay in the tree having a flashback of what happened yesterday.

Day Dream: Miroku and Sango lay unconscious on the ground. Shippo was desperately trying to wake them. Inuyasha and Kouga were battling a very large toad demon. "Move dog shit I'm gonna wreck this demon" threatened Kouga!"

"Not on your life wimpy wolf" Inuyasha yelled! Inuyasha and Kouga charged toward the demon. With one flick of its extremely long tongue Inuyasha and Kouga were sent flying! Kouga landed near the edge of the cliff they were fighting on, but Inuyasha flew over the edge!

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she ran to the edge of the cliff. "INUYASHA! She screamed again. Kouga, with a very strong kick knocked the demon off the other side of the cliff. Kagome was still yelling Inuasha's name when Kouga came up to her.

"So, is that dog shit finally dead?" he asked.

"How could you say that?" Kagome yelled! "He might be dead and you're insulting him?" "I can't believe you!"Kagome yelled again.

"O come on, I was just joking" he lied.

"NO YOU WEREN'T!" Kagome yelled as she broke into tears. Kouga reached down and picked her up. "What are you do...? She stopped, He was kissing her! No this is wrong, she thought! I have to stop! But why, it's not like Inuyasha loves me or anything. Out of nowhere came a very familiar voice.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled! "What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"No Inuyasha it's not what it looks like" Kagome pleaded.

"Yes it is" answered Kouga. Kagome gave Kouga a very evil glare. He winced but said nothing.

"I really didn't do it, Kouga came on to me! She pleaded again. "Please forgive me" Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga and pointed it at Kouga.

"Get outta here before I kill you" he threatened.

"You mad because Kagome likes me better than you. Awww poor puppy." Kouga teased.

"Please Kouga just go" asked Kagome.

"Humph, I'm only leaving because you said so Kagome, Good bye my Kagome" He called as he flew off into the distance.

"I'm so, so, so, so, sorry Inuyasha" Kagome said. "Will you ever forgive me?" Inuyasha looked at the ground and began to walk towards Miroku and Sango. "Inuyasha...?" said Kagome. When Inuyasha reached them, he told Kirara to carry Kagome and Sango back to Kaede's village. He picked up Miroku and started to leave. Shippo jumped on Kirara with Kagome. Silently they all rode back to the village. End Daydream.

A loud crash broke his train of thought. He quickly jumped out of the tree and ran towards the noise. "MIROKU YOU PERVERT KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS TO YOUR SELF!" yelled Sango.

"UHGGG!" moaned a very beat up Miroku.

"You did deserve it, Miroku" said Shippo. Inuyasha stopped and started back towards the tree he was on earlier.

"Humph, Idiots!" Inuyasha thought. He settled back into the tree and started thinking again; hoping Kagome would bring him some Ramen when she came back. "Damn it, why does she always have to leave, it's not like I _want_ to gather the shards either." 'Yes you do' said a little voice in his head. He ignored it and kept complaining. "With having to save her all the time, the least she can do is not leave every day"! Just as he started drifting off to sleep he saw something that almost made him fall out of his tree. "Kikyo's Soul Carriers"! Inuyasha, again, jumped out of the tree, but this time ran towards the forest. He arrived just in time to see Kikyo leaving. "Kikyo" he yelled. She turned around and disappeared! "Kikyo"! Inuyasha yelled again. "Where did she go?" he thought aloud. He went back to his tree confused. "What just happened?" no answer came to him, so after about an hour of thinking, he drifted off to sleep.

The next day was about the same. Still everyone was relaxing waiting for Kagome to come back. No one was worried yet, YET! A few more days passed and still no sign of Kagome. By that time even Inuyasha was showing a little bit of worry. "I can't stand this I'm going to get her" said Inuyasha as he ran into the forest. As he came upon the well he smelt something strange. "Blood..." Inuyasha murmured. "WAIT A MINUTE THAT IS KAGOME'S BLOOD! He looked into the well all that was there was a piece of Kagome's shirt and her back pack! "Kagome..." Inuyasha thought. He jumped into the well. He arrived at the bottom of the well 500 years in the future. He jumped up and looked around. "AH!" There's Kagome's house. He walked in and saw Souta sitting on the floor.

"Brother Inuyasha your here"!

"Have you seen Kagome, she is with you right?" asked Inuyasha.

"No" Souta said.

"What!" yelled Inuyasha. "You mean she's not here?"!

"No I thought she was with you" said Souta innocently.

"Shit" muttered Inuyasha.

"She left 2 days ago" said Souta rather worried.

"Shit" Inuyasha muttered again. Inuyasha ran outside. He put his nose to the ground to try to pick up Kagome's scent. "AHH! Found it". Inuyasha ran off back towards the well. He followed Kagome's scent to it and jumped in. "Damn it!" He followed her scent until morning when he came upon a very large cave. "Who could be behind this" thought Inuyasha. He ran into the mouth of the cave.

"Kikyo isn't really alive or real". "Inuyasha should just pick Kagome, she's real and alive". Sango and Shippo's words echoed in his head. "Damn, sometimes I wish I didn't have such good ears" complained Inuyasha.

As he got farther into the cave he had to rely on his sense of smell, and nothing else. It was too dark in the cave to see your hand when it was right in front of your face. "I can't even see my hand when it's right in front of my face" complained Inuyasha. (See told you ) Inuyasha continued until he came to a room with five different hallways leading away from it. "Hmm...I wonder which way I should pick?" said Inuyasha. He put his nose to the floor and tried to find which way Kagome went. "God, this would be so mush easier if Naraku's scent wasn't clouding up Kagome's" Inuyasha complained. "Wait a minute, NARAKU!" yelled Inuyasha. "Naraku must have kidnapped Kagome when she came back through the well" Inuyasha concluded. He bent back over and started searching for Kagome's scent. "Ahh, I found it" said Inuyasha. He continued down the third path from the right. "It's so dark" said Inuyasha. He had been running for almost two hours. "Where is she?" Inuyasha asked. He walked a little farther when he heard something. Inuyasha slowed to a walk. He slowly crept toward where he heard the sound. When he went around a corner, he saw something glowing. He walked toward the light.

"Mmmmph!" said the voice. It sounded like someone struggling. Inuyasha walked forward a little more until he came into a little chamber. "Mmmmph!" the voice said again.

"Kagome?"

The voice then started squealing and moving more! Inuyasha ran in and found Kagome inside of a barrier. She was tied up and had a piece of cloth over her mouth.

"MMMMM!" Kagome said again.

"Kagome are you all right? I'm gonna get you outta there. Just wait" said Inuyasha. He took out his Tetsusaiga, to break the barrier, but then thought that wouldn't really be a good idea. He slowly put Tetsusaiga back while trying to think of what to do. All of the sudden the little bit of light the barrier was making vanished, along with Kagome! "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. "KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU, KAGOME, KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled again. He ran in the only direction he could find. "First Kikyo vanished into thin air, and now Kagome? What is going on?" asked Inuyasha." He soon reached a large cavern. As so as he walked into the cavern a light turned on. He walked until he came to an edge of a very, very, very, deep pit." I can't even see the bottom to this pit". He looked around but still couldn't see much in the dim light." Hmmmmm" Inuasha thought. "Where is Kagome?" he wondered out loud.

"Inuyasha" said an eerie voice. Inuyasha looked up to see Naraku floating above him in a barrier.

"Naraku" Inuyasha said in a loathsome voice. "Where is Kagome, what did you do with her?"

"O you mean this pathetic human?" Naraku teased. Out of nowhere another barrier appeared, holding Kagome captive inside.

"Let her go Naraku, I'm warning you!" Inuyasha threatened. Naraku sneered and looked at Kagome.

Kagome managed to get the cloth off her mouth and yelled, "Inuyasha run it's a trap!" Naraku immediately stopped sneering to glare at Kagome. Kagome's barrier started to shock her!

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Kagome screamed.

Naraku laughed his cunning, evil laugh. "Stupid human even if you tell that half-breed my plan there is nothing he or you could do to stop Me." said Naraku calmly.

"Wanna bet?" challenged Inuyasha, as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga and started toward Naraku.

"Don't come any closer Inuyasha; if you do I will kill her" said Naraku. Inuyasha stopped and Naraku went on. "If I make my barrier disappear then Kagome will fall to her death" said Naraku in a very evil voice.

"I wouldn't let you kill Kagome I would just catch her!" said Inuyasha.

"How cute" Naraku grinned. "Unless there was someone else you needed to save as well?" said Naraku. Inuyasha looked puzzled." Here let me help" said Naraku. Another barrier appeared, this one holding an unconscious Kikyo!

"Kikyo!" asked Inuyasha.

"So, Inuyasha who will it be. The woman you used to love or this human that you are in love with now?" asked Naraku. Millions of thoughts raced through Inuyasha's mind.

"Kikyo isn't really alive or real"

"He should just pick Kagome she's alive and real"

"Inuyasha rightfully owes his love to Kikyo". All there memories were pouring into his head. All the good and bad times he had with each of them.

"Tick, Tock Inuyasha your running out of time" warned Naraku. Inuyasha looked up and saw the terrified face of Kagome as the barriers disappeared and both the girls started to fall!

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed! Her face burning into Inuyasha's memory.

"Kagome, I-I..." Kagome and Kikyo fell farther down. Kagome fell with her hands out stretch reaching for Inuyasha. Kikyo fell lying as limp as ever.

'Inuyasha will most likely save Kikyo leaving Kagome, one of my biggest problems, out of the way. With Kagome gone Inuyasha will be nothing and I can beat him with no trouble at all. After he saves the fake Kikyo, and Kagome dies, I will kill him' thought Naraku evilly.

"I can't decide what to do." Just then he remembered Kagome's promise to him.

"I will never leave you Inuyasha"

"Nor, will I leave you" Inuyasha thought out loud.

"What?" Naraku asked.

"Im coming Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he jumped down after Kagome.

"No you don't" yelled Naraku. "I won't have you ruin my plan because you came to your scenes!" said Naraku!

"Get away from me" yelled Inuyasha. He slashed Naraku away and used Naraku's barrier to push off of and fall faster to catch up with Kagome. He soon reached her.

"Inuyasha..?" "You came after me?" she asked.

"Yes" he said. He pulled out Tetsusaiga and did the Wind Scar to the approaching ground. Inuyasha and Kagome flew up into the air and Inuyasha brought them both safely to the top of the ledge, once again.

"Thank you Inuyasha, I was so afraid you would leave me because of what happened" she said as she hugged him. Inuyasha's arms closed around her. "I guess this means Kikyo is..."

"Gone" Inuyasha finished for her.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha" said Kagome near tears. "Th-This is all my fault."

"No I made my decision, this has nothing to do with you" said Inuyasha blankly.

"Inuyasha...I" Kagome started, but she never got to finish because Naraku grabbed her and started to disappear.

"NO KAGOME, COME BACK, COME BACK!" He started to run towards them "I'll never make it in time" he thought.

"No INUYASHA!" Kagome grabbed an arrow and stabbed Naraku with it. He let go due to the dissolving effect sacred arrows have. As Kagome fell again Inuyasha leapt toward her. At the same time Naraku also went towards Kagome. Naraku would have reached Kagome first if it weren't for another sacred arrow that hit Naraku making the puppet break.

"Who fired that arrow? Inuyasha asked. Kagome and him looked in the direction of the fired arrow.

"KIKYO!" they both said in unison. "Your alive?" asked Inuyasha. "I thought you fell; there is no way you could have survived!".

"What are you talking about" Kikyo said in a confused voice as she turned around and disappeared from the cavern.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha, you've saved my life again" Kagome said.

"And with no regrets at all" "I'll save you anytime you need Kagome" Inuyasha thought. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and they left the cave together, heading towards Kaede's village.

They stopped in the woods a little bit before the village. "I just want to thank you for today, Inuyasha. I didn't deserve to be saved" she said ashamed. "After what happened today..." Kagome said.

"That wasn't your fault, it was that stupid wolf's, and you always deserve to be saved, Kagome." said Inuyasha. He pulled her close to him and hugged her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome thought! She blushed and hugged him back! "I was so scared I was going to loose you forever, I don't know what I would do without you, Kagome." said Inuyasha.

"I-Inuyasha I...I love you!" said Kagome.

"I love you too Kagome" said Inuyasha. They both leaned in and kissed each other. Inuyasha's ears pricked up and he looked at some bushes. Inuyasha took a deep breath and said" I'm so gonna kill you guys!"(Anime twitch). Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were all hiding behind a bush!

"Nice going Shippo you just had to sneeze, didn't you?" asked Miroku.

"I couldn't help it!" Shippo defended.

"Great Idea you stupid Monk, Now were in for it" said Sango.

"You didn't have to come...but then again, I bet you just couldn't resist me, right?" said Miroku as his hand slowly reached for Sango's butt.

"WRONG!" yelled Sango as she slapped Miroku.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Inuyasha as he chased after them. "You guys are so dead, you lousy spies!" threatened Inuyasha!

"RUN!" said Miroku, Sango, and Shippo! Kagome laughed as the rest of her friends desperately ran around!

"Inuyasha...Sit".

"UHHHGG"!

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

So how was the story? I know it probably wasn't that good, but who cares it was my first try! I will get better! Hopefully! Ok so please review, no flames. Cuz flames are pointless! I do accept constructive criticism! Thnx for reading! O and If you like Naruto I'm making a Naruto Fic to. Well I hope you liked it_! BYE!  
_


End file.
